1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding switch and a method for manufacturing the sliding switch.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a sliding switch includes a stationary contact and a movable contact which is slidable on the stationary contact and which is electrically connected to and disconnected from the stationary contact.
In this sliding switch, since the movable contact slides on a contact surface of the stationary contact, an electric conductor which forms the stationary contact is worn away and produce metal powders.